


Fluffy and Soft

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Arya hates facial hair.





	Fluffy and Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts), [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



It had been ´No-Shave-November´ and Sandor had no idea why he had participated in the first place. He couldn’t barely grow any beard on the burned side of his face, but Bronn had convinced him to participate.

So it came, that he had participated. While Sansa had just been amused by the idea of him having a beard at first, Arya had teased him that “he would never manage to Refrain from shaving for a whole month, since he always shaved every second day at least.“

With every day that had passed Arya had become more and more annoyed that he seemed to really manage to not shave day after day.

Every day he came nearer to completing the month Arya grew more annoyed. Finally, the first day of December arrived and Arya admitted her defeat.

“Okay, you won. You managed it for a whole month and now get rid of that ugly thing,” Arya demanded.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Your sister seems to like it,” he had answered and Arya had looked over the breakfast table at him like he had just grown a second head. Arya had given Sansa a pleading look.

“Do you like his beard Sansa?” she had asked. 

Her sister didn’t look up from her plate, where she was just putting lemon jam on her bread, but Sandor noticed that she was blushing lightly.

“Maybe I do. Its fluffy and soft,” she said avoiding to meet her sister’s eyes and Arya just shook her head in defeat.

***

Sandor had hoped that Arya would let it go after that, but it didn’t take long until he found razors and other shaving paraphernalia throughout the apartment he shared with Sansa and Arya.

The little bird’s sister subtly tried to tell him that she didn’t liked his beard at all.

Sandor thought Arya trying to convince him to get rid of it very entertaining. As did Sansa every evening, when she lovingly stroked with her fingers through his still growing facial hair.

What Sandor didn’t find amusing though, was what Arya had done when he had fallen asleep on the couch on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

She had taken one of Sansas wax stripes and thought it a brilliant idea to use it to get rid of his hated beard. If they made Sansas legs as smooth as the ass of a baby, why shouldn’t it work on his Sandor’s face too, right?

It had worked for some hair at least, until he had woken up yelling from the top of his lungs at her as if she tried to skin him alive.

Sandor wasn’t unfamiliar with pain, but when Arya had ripped off the wax stripe it had nearly been as bad as the day Gregor had pushed him into the campfire.

Arya had run away immediately, while Sandor tried to get rid of the remains of the wax stripe on his face.

Sansa had laughed heartily when he told her about it same evening. She had peppered his face with kisses and told him laughing that she would lock away her remaining wax stripes and have a word with her sister.

Sandor had hoped that this would finally bring peace, but Arya hadn’t stopped with her attempts to get rid of his facial hair.

For Sevenmas she gifted him a complete shaving set with electric trimmer, soap and oil.

While Sansa still had found it amusing to watch her sister’s attempts it was the last straw for Sandor.

The next morning, he had gotten rid of his beard and when the two sisters had seen the result their reactions couldn’t have been further apart.

While Arya had a smug smirk playing around her mouth, because she had finally achieved her goal, Sansa looked at him like he had just committed the worst crime possible.

This had been earlier this day and now Sansa was stroking his clean shaven cheek.

“Will you let it regrow?” Sansa asked him.

“Would you like me to, little bird?” he asked enjoying the feeling of her fingers against his skin.

“Yes,” she whispered. “It was nice and fluffy. I liked to stroke through it.”

“Then I will grow a new one, but only if you keep your sister and your wax stripes away from my face,” he said chuckling.

“I will my love. I will.”

The End.


End file.
